O sacramento do Sangue
by Alexandra Peccla
Summary: Duas irmãs, um passado sombrio e cheio de dor, uma fuga, duas vidas, uma chance de viver um amor incondicional.  Medo e Amor, dois sentimentos que podem descrever essa história de duas garotas que amavam, mas tinham medo de amar... Não é yaoi...


Como todos sabem os personagens de X-Men não me pertencem, mas a fanfic aqui pertence a mim e a uma amiga muito querida, delphine, publico com autorização dela.

Wolverine estava sentado nos primeiros degraus da entrada da mansão do professor Charles Xavier, estava olhando para o céu pensando em tudo que andava acontecendo com ele e com os outros mutantes da mansão, pensando em seus problemas pessoais, nas mulheres que ele amava e não conseguia esconder isso.

Vinha em sua mente a imagem de Vampira, que se tornava Jean Grey, que por fim tornava-se Tempestade e por último aparecia o rosto de Mística, quando o último rosto aparecia ele balançava a cabeça como para afastar esses pensamentos.

Como ele, um x-men, poderia amar aquela metamórfoga que queria destruí-los?

Não, não era isso, não mesmo, nunca.

Mas enquanto ele se repreendia por seus pensamentos algo chama sua atenção, um cheiro para ser mais clara. Era um cheiro doce, inebriante que enchia suas narinas e o fazia desejar sentir esse cheiro para sempre, então ele começa a farejar o ar e percebe que o cheiro vinha de fora das propriedades da mansão e a pessoa que possuia esse cheiro tão, delicioso, por falta de palavras, não estava sozinha, um outro cheiro a acompanhava e esse era um cheiro forte de tigre ensopado, um odor forte e fétido que fez Wolverine rosnar para o ar.

"Dente de sabre..."

Wolverine não pensou duas vezes e foi em direção à mistura de cheiros, precisava ajudar quem possuía aquele aroma, o que tinha poder de fazer seus problemas se esvaírem ao menos momentaneamente, causando-lhe a sensação de conforto inigualável, ele corre por alguns minutos. É quando a vê, longos cabelos negros e lisos, que caíam como cascatas por suas costas, belos olhos cor de violeta, grossos lábios vermelhos, pele branca e de aparência delicada.

Wolverine sente sua respiração alterar-se repentinamente ao ver o belo rosto da garota a sua frente, tanto que nem havia percebido o seu inimigo Dente de sabre ali, naquele lugar, Wolverine estava envolvido pelo aroma da garota que nem percebeu o ataque de seu inimigo em seu rosto.

Ele apenas percebe que foi atingido quando sente o sabor do sangue desprender de seus lábios, e vê-se caído no chão, a garota o olha de forma amedrontada, talvez a pancada tivesse sido muito mais forte do que ele pôde sentir. Recobrando a consciência de que estava em meio à uma batalha com seu inimigo e tentando esquecer do cheiro da morena, que estava estatelada em uma árvore, assustada o suficiente para ter receio em apenas respirar.

A luta foi árdua, Dente de sabre queria a morena para si a qualquer custo, porém Wolverine não intimadava-se pela força do mutante que o atacava, usando suas garras de adamantiun e sua força sobre-humana, ele consegue imobilizar o seu oponente, mas antes que eles pudessem iniciar a luta novamente, a voz do professor ecoa na cabeça de Dente de sabre, fazendo assim o mesmo fugir, prometendo voltar para pegar a pequena que estava assustada encostada à árvore, olhando para Wolverine com a boca entreaberta, vendo-o com a roupa rasgada, seus músculo à mostra.

Ela corre em direção ao seu salvador abraçando-o, fazendo com que ele inalasse o seu doce aroma, que agora enchia o seus pulmões e queimava em suas narinas, a morena chorava e o agradecia, ainda abraçada à ele.

_Obrigada, não sei nem como agradecê-lo._dizia entre soluços e com o rosto enterrado no peito definido do mutante.

Ele alisava seus longos cabelos negros, tentando não respirar, pois se o fizesse entraria em transe novamente e isso não seria uma boa idéia, não naquele lugar.

_Garota, vamos, venha comigo, vou levá-la à mansão do Professor, ele poderá ajudá-la._Diz Logan[Wolverine]levantando-se e estendendo sua mão para a garota.

Ela recebe a ajuda dele com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, sua mão sendo firmemente segura na mão de Wolverine, que a olhava de lado, tentando não respirar muito, para não inalar o aroma da morena.

Eles vão andando calmamente até a mansão, é quando Logan olha para a pequena que estava do seu lado. Sua pele era branca, tão branca que era impossível ela ser um ser desse mundo, seus cabelos eram mais negros que a noite sem estrelas e sem luar, seus olhos eram de um tom violeta intenso, que brilhavam mais que todos os diamantes do mundo, seus lábios eram convidativos e seu corpo era todo distribuído de forma igual, tornando-a uma garota muito atraente.

_Me chamo Logan, mas pode me chamar de Wolverine._disse Logan repentinamente fazendo a garota olhá-lo com seus grandes e belos olhos violeta._na mansão do professor você vai conhecer muitas pessoas com habilidades especiais, assim como eu e aquele animal que a atacou.

A garota sorri para o comentário dele e diz olhando para frente.

_Me chamo Izabelly, mas pode me chamar de Delphine, também possuo habilidades especiais, foi exatamente por esse motivo que aquele "animal" me atacou._diz ela com a cabeça baixa e um sorriso pequeno nos lábios_meu dom, o meu cheiro, minha aparência, minha voz, meu corpo, tudo isso é meu dom, mas não se engane com ele, pois posso ser perigosa quando necessário, por isso não se deixe levar pelo meu jeitinho meigo.

Disse ela de cabeça baixa, fazendo Wolverine parar com ela em frente aos portões da mansão.

_Se você fosse assim tão perigosa, o professor não teria ajudado você menina, ele sabe muito mais do que eu e você saberíamos em mil anos._Diz Logan erguendo o rosto da garota, fazendo-a olhá-lo nos olhos, sua voz não estava em seu habitual tom grosseiro, estava doce e calmo, por causa do cheiro da pequena a sua frente, que possuía um nome tão lindo quanto ela.

Izabelly fitava o chão, seu olhar demonstrava claramente que seu espírito vagava em outro lugar, quem sabe o que se passava pela mente da jovem? Logan percebeu a alienação da garota, mas não se preocupou com isso, pois pelo que ela havia passado muitos estariam em estado deplorável.

Estavam agora frente à mansão, Izabelly ergueu o olhar, agora estava novamente nesse universo. Consciente de que sua vida mudaria seguiu Wolverine, respirou fundo, enchendo-se de coragem.

Olhou para trás, naquele momento seu coração falhou uma batida, sabia que alguma coisa estava acontecendo, não tinha como determinar o que, mas aquilo a deixou aflita...

Logan fitou curioso a jovem a seu lado, havia percebido a alteração em sua respiração e batimentos.

Sentia sua face arder, esse dia não havia sido dos melhores. Estava sentada em sua cama, encolhida em um canto, sentia-se mal por tudo que acontecia, não tinha ninguém ali, estava sozinha, aquele apartamento pequeno, aquelas paredes eram suas únicas testemunhas.

Forçou-se a levantar, precisava cuidar de si, foi à cozinha e mesmo sem vontade se serviu de uma maçã e um copo de leite. Não podia se dar ao luxo de ficar doente.

O sabor amargo se fazia presente, era apenas psicológico e ela sabia disso. Mais uma vez foi alvo de uma grande injustiça. Para manter-se sozinha ela necessitava muito do dinheiro do estágio, não era muito, mas com ele conseguia manter as despesas, mesmo que passasse por alguns apertos.

Mas hoje, havia perdido o estágio, de maneira injusta a demitiram. Não havia nada que odiasse mais que injustiça. De todo modo, estava agora com um problema nas mãos, ela pelo excelente histórico, fora a prova que havia feito havia conseguido uma bolsa numa renomada faculdade, não morava com seus pais...

Após escovar os dentes e tomar um bom banho, voltou a sua cama, pegou a escova de cabelo e começou a escová-lo. Olhou para a cômoda do seu lado, um porta retrato, aquele que por vezes a consolava, por outras a deixava angustiada, nele podia-se ver uma garotinha de olhos violetas, sorria alegremente, seus cabelos negros a altura dos ombros. Uma mulher atrás dela, de olhos violetas também, abraçava com carinho a garotinha, a mulher tinha cabelos castanhos chocolate.

Estendeu a mão e pegou o retrato, como se fosse algo de extremo valor, o que na verdade era. Suas lembranças agora voltavam com força. Aquelas eram as pessoas mais importantes de sua vida, sua mãe, que infelizmente já não mais poderia ver o rosto e sua irmã caçula, que não sabia aonde estava.

Fez uma trança em seu cabelo para então poder dormir. Quando em fim adormeceu teve mais uma vez aquele sonho...

Sonhou com o dia do acidente. Naquele dia, ela, sua irmã e seus pais foram fazer um pique nique, mas em algum momento seus pais discutiram, sua mãe a pegou pela mão. Sua irmã mais nova estava dormindo no colo do pai.

_Vamos Emily..._disse sua mãe em tom de ordem. A garota seguiu sua mãe muito preocupada, pois estava aflita, sentia que algo ruim aconteceria.

Sua mãe dirigia bem, mas agora chovia, um carro veio na contra mão, ela tentou desviar, mas... O carro capotou três vezes.

Sua mãe estava inconsciente, ela chamava por ela, mas ela não respondia. Chorava muito, mas nenhuma resposta vinha da parte dela. Estava ferida também, sangrava muito, sentia-se fraca. Perdeu a consciência logo em seguida.

Acordou algumas horas depois no hospital, seu pai estava discutindo alguma coisa com o médico, sua irmã que ainda era muito pequena para entender o que acontecia, subiu na cama disse;

_Levanta! Sua preguiçosa...

Emily apenas sorriu, apesar de sentir muita dor, não poderia deixar Izabelly preocupada com ela. Essa era sua natureza, sua irmãzinha continuava a falar muitas coisa, as quais ela não compreendia, apenas sorria para a menina.

Estava preocupada com sua mãe, percebeu logo pela expressão do pai que ela não estava bem, sentiu seus olhos lacrimejarem, mas não podia chorar, não assim na frente de Izabelly, se ela percebesse que estava triste, ela também ficaria, isso de nada adiantaria.

Em dois dias, estava em casa, sua recuperação foi praticamente milagrosa, não teve nem cicatrizes. Mas sua mãe continuava internada em estado grave, seu pai não dormia e não comia direito, deixava transparecer seu desespero, Izabelly era pequena mas havia percebido muito bem que alguma coisa acontecia.

_Emi?

_ Que foi?

_Cadê a mamãe?

_...

Como poderia explicar a ela tudo aquilo, ela tinha apenas três anos. Eu tinha seis e para mim já era difícil.

_Ta triste por quê?

_Eu...

Não sabia como responder a ela, queria evitar ao máximo sofrimento desnecessário a minha irmãzinha. Embora eu sentisse que não teria como evitar por muito tempo, eu sentia a presença de minha mãe enfraquecer a cada minuto. Nós a estávamos perdendo. Não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer.

Mais dois dias se passaram, agora era fato, eu havia perdido minha mãe, no velório na nossa casa, muitos "amigos" da família compareceram, eles insistiam em nos cumprimentar, a mim e a Izabelly.

_Eles são simpáticos não são?_me perguntou minha irmãzinha.

_Não imagina o quanto...

_Hã?Emi, por que a mamãe ta deitada ali? Por que ela não levanta?

_..._senti meus olhos arderem pelas lágrimas que nele se acumulavam, eu não podia desabar ali, ela não tinha ninguém além de mim e meu pai agora, ele já havia desabado há muito tempo, eu não podia demonstrar o que sentia.

No enterro todos estavam muito solenes, eu nem sabia direito o que isso significava, mas sabia que era algo sério.

O dia estava ensolarado como nunca, o sol parecia sorrir para nós, aquilo parecia injusto, eu estava triste, porque o dia estava alegre?

Agora minha irmã percebeu a gravidade da situação, quando começaram a descer o caixão ela gritou;

_Não a mamãe está ai..._ela caiu no choro quando começaram a jogar terra em cima. Eu peguei sua mão, ela aclamou um pouco com meu gesto, eu sabia que não poderia diminuir sua dor, mas eu queria confortá-la, minha irmãzinha era muito pequena, enquanto eu me preocupava com ela também estava preocupada com meu pai.

Ele não comia bem, não dormia, eu percebi isso, mas se continuasse assim eu o perderia também.

Um dia tentei conversar com ele, mas ele disse;

_Vá embora, deveria ter sido você a morrer..._aquilo me bateu como um baque, eu sai correndo dali, meu pai me odiava pela morte da minha mãe.

Assim eu tive que crescer, eu estava ali mas para ele era como se não estivesse, meu único consolo era ver que ele não havia mudado com minha irmã, pelo menos ela não sofreria.

Mas isso mudou, quando eu tinha doze anos, meu pai mudou ainda mais comigo, eu não sabia porque, mas estava preocupada, ele mudou com minha irmã também, ele agora tratava ele como me tratou depois da morte da minha mãe, comigo ele havia ficado agressivo.

_Eu não agüento mais!_disse minha irmã._Eu vou embora dessa casa.

_Izabelly?Enlouqueceu? Você não tem para onde ir.

_Posso me virar.

Nada disse a ela, mas esse pensamento de partir dali já havia me passado pela cabeça muitas vezes, mas esse pensamento ia embora muito rápido, eu não poderia deixá-la sozinha.

Um certo dia, meu pai, que depois da morte da minha mãe adquiriu um novo vicio, agora era alcoólatra. Se aproximou de mim, de maneira indevida, eu gritei com medo, minha irmã escutou, meu pai caiu inconsciente no chão, quando eu vi que ela havia quebrado a garrafa de vinho na cabeça dele.

Não fosse por Iza, tenho muito medo do que teria acontecido. Naquele dia nós fugimos. Ficamos vagando nas ruas por alguns dias, passamos fome e frio, até que uma mulher nos acolheu. Ela era cega, mas nos acolheu como se fossemos suas filhas, moramos com ela um bom tempo, estudávamos normalmente, não sabemos o porque de nosso pai não ter nos procurado.

Mas Izabelly sumiu do dia para noite, ela tinha quatorze anos quando mais que eu tentasse não conseguia achá-la, sua presença sempre foi fácil de ser localizada por mim, mas eu não consegui encontrá-la.

Uma última imagem me vem a cabeça, é Izabelly, ela sempre aparece como última imagem em meus sonhos, sempre com algum problema, as vezes ferida, eu acordo aflita pensando nela, não sei aonde minha irmã está.

Continua

Comentem pra eu poder continuar a publicar


End file.
